stuffed_the_real_beginfandomcom-20200213-history
Toby Fox/Books
Toby J. Fox is one of the main protagonist of the Gordon Arc in the Stuffed: Chronicles of a Sister Location novel. He was one of the employees of Bartholomew and Friends Family Diner who confronted Gordon Armstrong, resulting in his death. Appearance Coming soon... Biography Toby J. Fox was born sometime on the 1960's in New Orlands, Lusiana and lived in that city for eight years. However, his fathers decided to move out to the city of Bridgeland in the state of Texas. From that day forward, Toby became a depressed and lonely man, due to being unable to socialize with other people at his school and the bullying he recieved from them. His fathers tried everything that was possible to fix him, but they eventually gave up when he started attending high school. On 3rd of May 1985, during his years as a college student, he got an internship at Tedbear's Amusement Village as the technician of the park, being in charge of the maintence of the attractions and of the Animatronics. While taking a snack break, he met Gordon Armstrong, a hotdog seller at the place, who made fun of his job, thinking that he was a janitor. In return, Toby made fun of the heavy man's food, calling it "crappy-looking copy of good food". This made Gordon very angry, to the point he grabbed Toby with his hands and started to strangle him. Fortunetly, Bob arrived in time to stop Gordon from suffocating him and apologize for his actions. After finishing his snack and went back to work, he met a little girl called Penelope Armstrong standing alone in the middle of the plaza, who was waiting for the animatronics to start their show. He asked Penelope about her situation. She replied stating that, as her father was too working busy on the circus and had no friends to spend time with, she had to be left alone inside the park to entertain herself with the animatronics. Toby felt bad for the little girl, as he felt identified with her psicological problems. He then offered her to have a free test ride on the roller coasters. The girl, although being shocked by such amiability coming from a stranger but felt happy about it, accepted with excitement. As the girl was enjoying her ride and the people came in to see how good the attraction was, during a curve, the safeguards suddenly opened themselves, threwing away the girl and launching her to the Show Stage where the animatronics were singing to the children. At night, Toby was confronted by the two owners of the place and fired from his intership. From that day onwards, Toby started developing psychotic depression and chronic insomnia. He also started to fail at everyjob that came to him, most likely due to his illness and bad reputation. On 4th of July 1997, Toby Fox went to Bartholomew and Friends Family Diner to get the job as a security guard during nightshifts. Although the owner of the place, Gordon Armstrong, wasn't convinced about having a security guard protecting the place, as it was being protected by the police; he decided that Toby could work at the night as a janitor and technician. Trivia *Despite popular belief, Toby Fox was actually named after two character from Naruto, Tobi and the Nine Tailed Fox, and not after Toby Fox, the creator of Undertale.Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Stuffed: Chronicles of a Sister Location Category:Part 1: Origins Category:Part 2: Rebranded Category:Gordon Arc